Yugioh: The Gardian
by christalfire
Summary: i really stink at summeries XD look inside *WARNING* rating may go up as fic progresses! mwahahahaha
1. Chapter 1

ok so the gang fall through the magic floor in alaxandreas pyrmid in season five (i think) any way they get sepperated when they arive and Yami gets saved by a young twelve year old warrior princess named Zana who is a gard and guid of casulap ( the capsul monster place) zana was locked away in casulap by her mother to lead whomeever enters back to the real world while in casulap Zana has never aged but she has managed to make a friend, Leasia who is a crazed fourteen year old who was unfortunate enough to fall into the pyrmid in the early nineteen hundreds, together can the gang make it out of casulap with their lives? AnzuXTristan YugiXZana YamiXYugi LeasiaXSeto JouXhimself (as a dog) heh heh heh heh i really stink at reveiws so if you dont understand ANYTHING just ask i check emails daily also the first three chapters are kinda bad cause i wrote then at three in the morning XD but the fourth and fith chapters get better XD hope you enjoy Blessed Be.

Christal: I hope you enjoy my little cliffy /. _.\

Raven: no I do not! You get back here before I chain you to your damn computer!

Christal: *runs out of room* DISCLAMER!

Yuuki: *sigh* christal dose not and never will…

Christal: YES I DO I JUST HAVENT FIGURED OUT A WAY TO PROVE IT!

Raven: no you don't.

Yuuki:… own Yugioh

Raven: *handcuffing Christal to the computer* R&R kitties

When the pyramids were still young, the pyramid in the woods was being built, the first magical tiles being laid and the traps first being set. A young girl of 11 or 12 was sitting on the steps with her mother. She was dressed in a gray tunic and a pair of legging it was starting to get chilly as the sun was setting

"Zana Rose do you think you could do something for me sweetheart?" the girl, Zana Rose's mother asked

"Sure momma what do you need?" Zana replied looking curiously at her mother. The named turned her head and stared hard at her daughter

"Well Zana, the pyramid has to be guarded well for it contains something of great value," the women saidZana didn't understand this, wasn't that what the traps were for, she asked this of her smiled her daughter, Zana was still so young, could she go through with this?

"Zana I need you to go to Casulap and lead the chosen one to the temple there. You've seen the map you know where it is. Once the chosen one reaches the temple you can come back here."

"Ok momma I'll do it, but how long will I be there?" she asked wondering if she'll be back by her momma sighed and looked off into the distance towards the setting sun,

"Not long sweetie, not long compared to what I have lived through" and with that said Zana was lead to the room in the bottom of the pyramid. she fell through the magical floor tiles and landed in Casulap.


	2. chapter 2

The four teens descended the stairs following the blond haired colleague of grandpa slowly making there way slowly into the pyramid.

"So where is it we're goin' any way Yug?" the blond haired Jou said while nervously sidling his way down the narrow crumbly steps.

"Not sure Jou but where ever it is I hope we get there soon because these stairs are really starting to scare me." the spiky tricolored haired teen answered. After a few more minuets of walking down the dark, narrow, and damp stair way they reached the bottom.

The room at the bottom was large and looked like it could have been built days ago the gleaming floor tiles were painted on in an elaborate style with detail all the way down to the tiniest blade of grass the overall picture turned out to be a map.

Being the air head he was Jou ran head long at the map. The moment his foot touched the mosaic he was engulfed in a foggy white light, his form stated to fade out of view and then disappeared all together.

The other three teens ran down to where Jou disappeared. They herd footsteps echoing through the spacious room and they all turned around.

Standing near the entrance of the room was a women with olive colored skin and hair like black silk. She was dressed in an elaborate dress that looked like it could be from Egypt in the time of the pharos. She stepped forward

"Go forth young heroes to find what you truly desire, but beware the path ahead of you is treacherous so make sure the path you choose is the right one." she said her voice ringing out clearly in the spacious room.

The three teens turned to follow Jou into the mosaic, as they stepped through they heard the voice of the woman calling after them.

"Tell her I'm sorry and that it's time."

Christal: gah i'm gonna kill someone!

Yuuki: whats wrong?

Raven: she's mad cause her buddy wouldnt let her write the cliffy.

Christal: SHUT UP!

yuuki: dont worry sweety you can do the next one right Raven?

Raven: *pulls out a double edged blade* yes she will.

Yuuki: C-C-Chris-tal d-dosnt own yugioh a-and Raven is scaring m-me!


	3. Chapter 3

The four teens Yuugi, Yami-Yuugi, Anzu, and Honda materialized into a clearing in the forest region if Casulap. They landed with a thud

"Who are you?" Anzu asked while staring in awe at Yami. He was confused how could Anzu see him, he turned his head to look at himself and was surprised to see…. He was real, he actually had a body Yuugi started jumping for joy since his Yami was now real.

He ran over and gave Yami a hug that crushed the air out of Yami's lungs. Honda fainted right on the spot. Anzu just continued staring at him like there was no tomorrow. Just then they heard a sound coming from the woods. It woke Honda from his precarious slumber. They turned to see three large circular creatures heading straight towards them.

Anzu reached out and grabbed Yami's hand and started pulling him down the path. Honda started screaming like a little girl and flew down the path pulling Yuugi in tow, who had a dumbfound expression on his face. After a few moments of running down the path a monster like a giant grasshopper, with knife-like scissor-claws burst out of the woods to their right. Separating Anzu's and yam's hands, which he was thankful for.

Anzu started calling his name out as he fell into the quickly paced water supply. In the next moment the other three were falling into a large hole. Down they went. When they Reached the end of the tunnel they were on what looked like a beach…

Christal: :(

Yuuki: whats wrong my love?

Raven: her friend left her all alone

Christal: and now i have to write by myself *runs out of the room crying*

Raven: and thats what happens when we let her make friends yuuki

yuuki: R&R pwease


	4. Chapter 4

Yami started to swim toward shore once the monsters were gone. He could swear he knew them from somewhere. He realized after a few moments of going absolutely nowhere there was a strong current in the water surrounding him. He started to panic flailing around looking for a way to move toward shore. This just made the tide move him faster.

" Great" he thought "I finally get a body and I'm already on my way to die.

Yami started to float toward the open space before him he closed his eyes and waited for the end to come after all the water had to be going somewhere and where it ends, Yami does to.

Just them he herd a clap of thunder above his head, so lets see I'm stuck in a stinking river heading towards my death and its were having a freaking thunder storm just great.

Just then the sky opened up and all hell broke loose. The water started to go choppy throwing Yami here and there. At some point Yami hit his head and everything went black.

Zana was sitting in the middle of the forest, next to the smooth surface of a small body of water, it was fueled by a water fall just around the corner. She was catching her dinner for the day. A mixture off small fish she had caught on her spear. She picked up her catch and headed over to the fire pit where she de-scaled the fish and mounted them an a stick she placed hanging over the fire.

Leaving her fish to roast she decided to go for a walk to the waterfall it was always so beautiful at this time of day. With that thought she set off in the direction of the water fall.

Zana was walking past the thunderous wall of water to the little enclave behind it. The rush of the falling water made it almost impossible to hear anything…..almost but not quite. The water wasn't loud enough to mask the distinct sound of screaming coming from the other side of the water.

With out another thought Zana was off gliding smoothly across the rippling surface of water. When she got to the wall of water she dove under. Under water was like a whole new world. Long green seaweed swayed in the gentle current and fish darted here and there through the thick green forest. Something on the other side of the water caught her eye. A glint of sun shining off something gold. Zana swam closer.

The piece of gold was a necklace in the shape of a strange pyramid with the strange eye on it. Even stranger was who the necklace belonged to. The boy was I his teens maybe three or four years older than Zana was when she was locked away. His hair was a mix of tri-colored angles ending up in a weird shape surrounding his head. A trail of bubbles slowly left his mouth, shocking Zana out of her thoughts.

She shot forward and wrapped her arms around the older boys abdomen and started pulling him towards the surface. He was larger than her making it difficult for her to pull him along, but she was an adept swimmer and quickly got them to the surface after a few moments Zana got him out of the water.

He immediately started coughing up water and Zana rolled him on to his back without to much difficulty. After a while of body shaking coughs the boy was still. Zana rolled him back over and stared at him curiously.

"Was he the one" she thought with a sigh "no its been to long, surely I've missed my chance of freedom already."

With that dark thought Zana walked over to the fire and began preparing her dinner.

Raven: i hate school

Christal: no you dont you just dont like that other people get to see me

Raven: i am the ONLY one who is allowed to SEE my Christal

Yuuki: now now Raven remember what we talked about... their are three of us

Christal: *sigh* R&R my friends and save me from my insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly started to come to and was instantly bombarded with an intense pain in my head. _Ow _I thought . I slowly cracked open one eye to see a young girl about eleven or twelve sitting on a rock in front of me next to an open fire fast asleep. I sat up and turned to look at her.

She had light blond hair with red, black, and blue streaks going through it. It curled its way in wavy strips down her back to eventually come to stop somewhere around her waist. She was short by my perspective and that was saying something. She was dressed in some sort of light brown tunic and a pair of matching leggings. In her hand she held a bone tipped knife and the handle looked like it could be ivory. She rose up and down slowly with each breath she took.

I laid back down and prepared to get up when I herd a noise coming from the layout of trees around me. I stayed very still. Al of a sudden a girl who looked about fourteen jumbled out of a bush behind the sleeping girl and produced a knife from inside her sleeve. She crept forward slowly and was about t strike when she girl jumped up with catlike grace and kicked the knife from the older girls hand. It flew across the clearing and landed in a pile of leaves.

The older girl was momentarily stunned but she soon jumped right back into battle she broke a branch from a tree above her head and swung at the small girl. She easily sidestepped and neatly grabbed the stick and threw it in my direction. I yelped and rolled out of the way….. The piece of wood embedded itself in the ground two inches away from my head.

The younger girl whipped around to face me startled

"oh….. Your awake." she said in surprise. I barely herd her. I was captivated by her eyes. They were startling amethyst purple like Yugi's only they were a lighter shade with dark almost black flacks running through them. They were so dark you could get lost in them which almost did until the older girl kicked out her foot and connected with the side of her head. The younger girl fell forward clutching her head in pain.

"Goddess Leasia couldn't you see I was distracted!" she yelled in frustration glaring daggers at the other girl who must be Leasia. She just smirked

"Distraction is nothing but an excuse Zana you of all people should know that, to be distracted is to be defeated." she answered her voice was low and quiet almost like a whisper barely heard on a winters morning. I cleared my throat. Both girls whipped around to face me.

Zana bent down to eye level and grabbed hold of my chin a pain began to take form in the back of my head. She stared right into my eyes and the pain intensified three folds, it kept increasing at a steady pace and I tried to back away from this mysterious girl but her grip was like steal. Finally just as the pain was reading a climax she let go and turned towards the other girl.

"I cant get anything but confusion from him, I don't think he is a threat." she said almost as if I wasn't there. Leasia slowly loocked up and peaked at me over Zana's shoulder. She was pretty to say the least but she had fear in her almost black eyes. She quickly ducked back down and started to whisper fiercely to Zana. After a few moment Zana broke the silence

"What do you mean he's the one!" she yelped in frustration. More whispering.

"No Leasia I'm shore. Wouldn't I be able to tell or something." more whispering.

"Fine ill ask him." at this she turned to look at me.

"Who are you?' she asked hope seeping into her voice. Almost as if some other presence was forcing me I answered

" My name is Yami Atemu, I was once a pharaoh of Egypt and I have no fucking clue where the hell I am." he said, yelling the last part. Zana just sat their I complete shock staring at me in amazement.

" A brothering of my dynasty, a survivor of my race, an unknown mind with an unknown past…. And my savor." after she said this she fainted. I mean I'd been through some pretty weird stuff in my life with the gang in all but this just about topped it all I started to hyperventilate when Lesia started talking.

"What's fucking?" she asked not even affected by the unconscious girl in front of her.. I stared at her in amazement. A grown teenager not knowing a swear I was in shock. I gasped and was about to reply when I felt a pain unlike any other take over my mind and followed Zane's suit and passed out.

Christal: it wasnt me.

Yuuki: *walks into the room to see Raven laiing on the floor passed out*

Christal: *hides a bat behind her back* i dont knoe whats wrong.

Yuuki: *shakes her head* you two have got to stop fighting over the cheeros

Christal: R&R people


End file.
